Supernatural: Phantom's Story
by invisible0one
Summary: When a new case leads Sam and Dean back to some old (crazy) family friends, Danny finds them paying way too much attention to his ghost half for comfort and wonders whether or not this is a secret he can keep.
1. Chapter 1

"Let me get this straight. You're dragging us halfway across the friggin country to go investigate a teenaged ghost hero? Ghosts, I can understand, but you really expect me to believe these people have a ghost superhero?" Dean Winchester had listened to his brother in disbelief. The pair had seen one whole hell (and sometimes literally Hell) of a lot of weird things, but a ghost superhero? That was going a bit too far with it.

"I know, it sounds crazy, but that's what the whole town believes. That, and we are kinda due for our trip to the Fenton's for the decade." Right. The Fenton's. Some of the old family friends who where also bat shit crazy.

"Sam, don't you think if I actually wanted to see the Fenton's we'd visit more than once a decade? The whole town's crazy, why the hell can't we leave it at that?" It would figure that the Fenton family would end up in a town full of people who were apparently just as crazy as they'd always been.

"Look, they called us in personally and I, quite frankly, don't want to deal with listening to Maddie complaining about us never coming to visit. This way we can appease them and work a case at the same time." That was the logic Sam was using to keep himself from backing out, he could only hope it would do the same for Dean.

"Fine, but as soon as we find any reason to believe it might really just be that the whole damn town is just crazy, we're leaving." Well, it wasn't what Sam was hoping for, but it was admittedly also likely to be the best he was going to get out of his brother.

* * *

Danny Fenton/Phantom, AKA Invisobill, ghost hero, wimp, piece of ectoplasmic scum, ghost enemy number one, geek, savior of the Ghost Zone… You get the point. Anyway, Danny was walking home as was his normal routine with his two best friends Sam (don't call her Samantha, just don't do it. You'll live longer…) Manson and Tucker Foley. Danny was keeping a close eye on his surroundings waiting for today's attack. There was one everyday on the way home from school without fail. If there ever was a change in routine, it just meant that he was about to have a pile of shit up to his ears to clean up soon.

Sam and Tucker were dropped off at their respective home and a block from the Fenton home, Danny felt a chill go up his spine and sighed before running to go transform in the nearby alley. A rather annoyingly familiar "BEWARE!" rang out and Danny face-palmed in annoyance. This idiot? Again? Didn't he just get shoved in the damn thermos an hour ago? He seriously needed to learn just how the hell the Box Ghost kept getting out of the thermos so easily.

Then, he was going to fix that bug and lock said ghost in a thermos for a while and only let him out when Danny seriously needed some misplaced aggression.

Maybe that would finally teach the idiot. Doubtful, yes, but it was worth a shot. It was as good a plan as any for getting rid of the annoyance.

Three minutes till curfew, Danny walked through his front door on time for the first time in months. His parents would only have three things to yell at him about tonight: his grades, skipping classes, and, of course, his chores. Admittedly, the last was probably more avoidable than the first two, but every kid, ghost hero or not, deserved to be able to slack off just a little!

Though Jack and Maddie Fenton probably found his slacking to be more than just a little...not that that was his fault.

Danny sat down on the couch, waiting for his parent's the realize he as home and begin their nightly ranting about how irresponsible he was. If only they knew what he did for this town, occasionally the world, on a daily basis. What surprised him was not how all the lights were still on upon his arrival, or the fact that his mom was on the phone (though if that was Vlad, he was just asking to get his ass kicked again), or even that his dad seemed to be rushing to get something ready.

No, what caught his attention was the fact that when his parents finally settled down, they didn't start yelling at him but instead informed him that his room was much too messy for guests to be seeing and he needed to get it cleaned now. Danny just nodded, trying to remember whether or not he'd been informed of guests before now, but came up blank, though as often as he was rushing out of the house, it was not unlikely that he just hadn't actually been listening when he was told.

Halfway up the stairs, the doorbell rang. Great, now he wouldn't even get to ask Jazz who it was and determine the threat level before he had to deal with whoever it was. Danny sighed before turning to head back down the stairs, knowing he'd be called here in a minute anyway. So much for cleaning his room (and making sure there was nothing incriminating for prying eyes to see) before guests arrived.

"Sam and Dean! It's so nice to see you again!" Danny inwardly winced at his mom's enthusiasm. On the bright side, it probably wasn't as bad as what Jack was likely to pull.

"Good to see you too, Maddie," came the less than happy reply, followed by a grunt that Danny easily recognized as a sign that someone had just gotten elbowed in the side.

"It's nice of you to let us stay here." The second man, the more friendly looking of the pair, managed to fake a good mood better than what Danny assumed to be his brother had. The hybrid could only hope this meant they would be here for only a short visit, rather than the week-long trips Vlad seemed to wiggle himself into.

Danny was about to try sneaking back upstairs, thinking that maybe he would be ignored for now, but his father stopped him. "Danny! Come say hi to the Winchesters." The ghost boy winced, then started walking slowly to the living room, deciding against throwing the missing Jazz under the bus. She did enough for him that the least he could do was let her try hiding out in her library of a room (at least that's what it looked like to Danny, Jazz swore she only had a small collection though) for as long as she could get away with it.

"Hi." Danny just stood there awkwardly while something nagged at his mind that he had met these two before. They didn't look too pleased about being here, with or without the fake smile, so it wasn't out of the question for Danny to have met the Winchesters when he was younger.

The hybrid gasped, then groaned and nearly hit his head on the wall. Another ghost? Now? Great. "I'm going upstairs," he said as he started up the stairs.

"Danny! At least help them with their bags first!" Well...at least she wasn't trying to force him to sit down and socialize while some ghost or another made life hell for the town.

"There's really no need, Maddie. We can get our own things." Danny sent a thankful smile towards Sam, the less grumpy of the two, before taking off upstairs and transforming just as his bedroom door closed behind him.

* * *

_New laptop, meaning I can write during lunch now rather than just completely screwing off. ^_^_

_I'm planning on updating this every other week. For anyone reading my Avatar crossover, this will update every week that doesn't._

_Comments and feedback are welcome! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haven't you gotten over this obsession with my having my pelt yet?" Skulker was really pissing him off now. Between the new weapons and the overly cocky attitude he seemed to be sporting now as well, the idiot was really starting to get under Danny's skin. This was taking way too long and the hybrid knew he would be expected to actually show back up at the house soon, the last thing he needed right now was another grounding for missing curfew.

With ten minutes left, the robot finally started to weaken and for the briefest second, Danny though that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to keep his ass out of trouble.

Then Jazz showed up with a thermos to "help." As usual, she managed to properly aim at everything except her target. There goes any hope of reappearing for his parents before they realized he was out late. Maybe he wouldn't be stuck in this damn thing for six hours again. Then again, that would require his sister admitting she didn't know everything and actually calling Sam and Tucker before they noticed he was gone themselves. Danny suddenly regretted the decision not to teach her to better handle the ghost hunting equipment.

Screw it, this stupid thermos could be replaced if breaking it would keep him from having to spend the night cramped in here.

"Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" Shit. That moron was still in here? Yeah, the thermos could definitely be replaced.

Maybe the ghostly wail could get him out of here? Sure, it might bring about the final demise of the Box Ghost, but was that really a price or an added bonus?

He took in a deep breath of air...

Except for the fact that there is generally very little air in any kind of thermos, much less one filled with not one, but two ghosts. Yeah, the ghostly wail idea was not going to work, not in the slightest. Ecto energy was out of the question too as the thermos was specifically designed to block most of the basis ghost powers.

So...shit. He was screwed. Unless Old Boxy decided now would be a good time to escape, he was stuck until his sister was finally willing to admit that no, she did not know everything. This was the reason why he never got any homework done. If he wasn't fighting off some ghost, he was trapped in a damn thermos, powerless. Tonight, as an added bonus, he got to get home way too late for his parents to be satisfied.

And to think, he was doing so well with curfew lately.

_"Don't worry! I'll get you out, Danny!" _Danny barely heard her voice through the metal of the thermos. No, you won't, he though bitterly. Sam and Tucker will get me out after wrestling this stupid thing out of your grip.

He knew he really needed to calm down, this wasn't her fault any more than it was his own. He knew how bad her aim was, but didn't bother getting out of the way. He was just a bit stressed between the tight confines, the annoying speeches of the Box Ghost, knowing Skulker was still on the loose, and to top it all off, he was pretty damn sure his parent's friends were hunters of some sort. He really didn't know how much a threat they were yet, but he could tell they hunted something based off their automatic evaluation of the situation as soon as they walked in the door. It was done silently, alongside the pleasant chatter of greetings, but Danny had seen and recognized it in an instant. They were much like him, used to hunting and being hunted. Danny could only hope they'd stay the hell out of the bigger fights and not try to take out his ghost form while they were here.

There was a _whoosh _as Danny was pushed out of the thermos he'd been kept in. Wow, that actually didn't take very long compared to his previous experiences. He heard Sam yelling at Jazz about something, trapping Danny in the thermos no doubt, and the hybrid just shook his head at their bickering. This was nothing new to him, there'd been one day of peace between the girls after that fishing trip with his dad (Danny still didn't just what the hell happened while he was gone), but they had quickly gone back to their old ways by the middle of the next day. Danny didn't have long to enjoy the peace, but beggars can't be choosers.

He double checked the ally before shifting back into his human form and looking at his watch. Wow, Sam had found him within a half hour past curfew. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised Danny if he'd found he was in that damned thing all night, but life was at least pretending to play on his side for once. Yes, he was still late for the curfew he just broke as soon as he got home anyway, but his parent's rants about how irresponsible he acted was nothing compared to being stuck in a rather small thermos with a rather annoying Box Ghost all night.

The girls were still bickering, but rather than waiting for it to die down (it never really ended) he simply cut in. "Jazz, where do mom and dad think I am right now?"

"I told them you were staying at Sam's tonight. They seemed to buy it, but I swear it's not my fault if the Winchesters think you were doing more than just sleep. Dean got that idea all on his own." Danny turned bright red at that. He was done trying to deny that he did in fact have feelings for Sam, but she didn't feel the same way, did she? He looked over to the girl in question to find her bright red as well, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't because she liked him, he told himself, it was just...she was a girl and, unless they were like Paulina, he'd always thought they got a little more embarrassed with the mention of...adult activities than guys did.

No, Danny concluded, Sam didn't love him even if he loved her.

"Earth to Danny, come in Danny." The ghost boy felt someone smack him upside the head, that someone naturally being the best friend he was just getting worked up over. He hadn't realized just how far he'd gotten sucked into Lala land and decided that he really needs to leave the fantasies, innocent or otherwise (especially otherwise), at home where Sam couldn't notice them and push him away because of it.

Damn it! He wasn't supposed to fall for her! They were supposed to stay best friends until the end of time, but here he was, letting his emotions run wild and now he found himself walking a fine line. He didn't want to lose her as a friend just because of how he felt.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit there. What did you say, Sam?"

The Goth rolled her eyes. "I asked if you were going to actually stay at my house tonight or go home and walk through the door tomorrow morning. My parents won't notice, much less actually care, either way."

Danny shrugged while internally jumping for joy at the prospect of actually staying at Sam's house for the night. He knew nothing was going to happen, but still. "I guess I'll just stay over at your house. My parents are bound to have the ghost shield up anyway since we have guests. I doubt I could get in if I tried." He managed a smile that was slightly less blinding than the insane grin he really felt like sporting.

* * *

What the hell? The kid just ran up here a minute ago, and now he was gone without even a hint of a trace. Dean had noticed the kid acting fidgety and in a rush to get out of there right as they met him, but he couldn't figure out why. The boy had been about five the last time he saw him and Dean somehow doubted Danny would have remembered him. Even if Danny did remember, nothing happened during that trip to make him so keen on running off.

But that was ignoring the bigger question here: where the hell had Danny gone? He was just a fourteen-year-old kid, and while teens were known for sneaking out, even Dean himself could not have gotten out of the house so fast.

Maybe the kid was just that good; Dean was pretty sure he'd caught the tail-end of a rant about Danny's irresponsibility when he and his brother had first arrived.

Dean caught sight of the red hair of Jazz walking down the hall towards the stairs. He recognized her instantly as Danny's older sister. "Hey, Jazz. Any idea where you brother ran off to? He was just downstairs a second ago."

The red head froze for just a split second, then answered. "I don't know. He probably ran off to spend the night with Sam, not your brother, his friend." Jazz muttered something that could have easily been "lovebirds." Dean raised an eyebrow at this. Honestly, he couldn't tell whether she was lying or worried about what Danny might be doing with this Sam person.

"He's gonna have some fun tonight then?"

Jazz laughed and shook her head. "That would require both of them to come to their senses first." There was a faint scream from outside and Jazz's chance became that of worry. "I was actually about to go somewhere myself to study for a while. It's hard to get anything done with the constant explosions." There was another scream and Jazz's smile was fake as she turned ack to the stairs and scurried off, leaving Dean rather confused.

"What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_Yay for updates! :D_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	3. Chapter 3

Where the hell had that kid gone? No one saw him after he made a run for it until the morning, when he came home sporting a rather nasty, though quickly healing, bruise on the side of his face. Dean couldn't figure out how he might of earned that, much less why it was healing faster than human capabilities.

If the Fentons weren't known for being the center of all things insane and abnormal, Dean might be inclined to believe there was something very inhuman going on with Danny. Naturally, for once, his parent's reputation actually helped Danny. God only knows how long that would last before he needed to start coming up with an explanation.

No one seemed to question it or wonder where they'd been when Danny and his pair of friends walked through the front door. Sam and Dean could see their lips moving, but not one word of what they were saying made it to them. No one outside the trio could hear even indistinct murmurs of conversation.

Jazz looked up and gave them a quizzical look, to which Danny only mouthed something that looked like "ghost." Jazz nodded, then went back to her psychology book like nothing had happened while every real adult in the room just stared at the four of them, none of them understanding the silent conversation that had just taken place. Really, the only thing the Winchesters were able to determine was the same thing that the Fenton elders had realized a long time ago, that being that Jazz was in on whatever secret the three teens kept hidden.

The trio walked upstairs, shortly followed by Jazz as she suddenly decided she'd read enough for the day and ran up after them.

She really needed to work on her lying skills. Really, it was because of her bad covers alone that Maddie and Jack even knew Danny was keeping them in the dark about something. They knew it was dangerous from the countless bruises and gashes that miraculously healed, literally, over night, but nothing they did could get Danny to crack about whatever it was. Grounding didn't work, the boy was always finding a way out, no matter what they did to keep him confined to the house. Yes, they had tried cameras to try figuring out what was going on, but someone, likely Tucker, was constantly wiping the footage. They could be up in the Ops Center mere seconds after Danny's disappearance, and still the footage would be gone. They didn't have a clue how the kids had even found out about the cameras, but they suspected it had something to do with the unidentified device hooked up to the Fenton mainframe which they found they were unable to block.

Damn it, when the hell had these kids gotten better with technology than they had? Probably right around the time they'd manage to fix the portal. Probably right around the time of the lab accident.

Needless to say, while they never stopped trying to piece it together, Jack and Maddie had mostly given up on the idea of ever figuring out what their son was hiding.

Dean, however, had just been introduced to the fact that Danny had a secret and had most certainly not given up on it yet. He ran upstairs while his brother just gave him an odd look and went back to the pleasant conversation Dean had stopped listening to a long time ago.

As he approached Danny's door, he heard the murmurs of conversation and could even hear different voices, though he still couldn't make out the words even when he pressed his ear to the door. He tried to silently turn the handle, but it wouldn't move. They thought a lock would keep out unwanted visitors? How cute.

He pulled a lock-pick out of his jacket, knowing that if he couldn't pull this off silently he'd never know what they'd been talking about.

Before he even had the pick to the lock, though, a voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Most people knock if they want in, but I suppose that would work too." Dean instantly recognized the voice as Danny's. How the hell the kid had known was beyond him, and he was still attempting to make sense of it when Danny opened his door, the smug look on his face mirrored by his sister and friends.

"How the hell...?" He'd been damn near silent, Dean was sure of it, and the few noises he'd made should not have been heard by those on the other side of the door.

"It's hard to sneak up on me," Danny said, the room's other three occupants nodding in agreement.

"Trust me, dude. We've been trying to sneak up on him for the past two years, we just can't do it anymore." Anymore? Tucker's words caught Dean's attention. Anymore meant they could before, it meant that something had changed two years ago. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was related to Danny's secret, something that was reassured when Sam smacked Tucker upside the head.

It's official, Danny's friend would be called Samantha in Dean's mind. Having two different Sam's was way too confusing and he figured he could take on a pissed off Goth if he had to. He was seriously under estimating what said Goth girl was capable of.

"What did you want," Danny asked, looking a tad bit impatient. Every moment he spent dealing with a snooping Dean was one more moment Vlad had to work on his frootloop plans.

"I was just wondering what you four were talking about." Might as well be honest, this teen couldn't scare him if he tried.

"And this warrants breaking into my room...because?" Dean gave him a look that not even the Box Ghost could have misread, one that very clearly asked "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Danny just looked at Dean, not at all phased by the fact that Dean was already picking up on the fact that Danny had a little secret. He'd given up trying to pretend there was no secret months ago when Tucker had found his parents putting up cameras in every room of the house. He refused to tell what that secret was for his parent's own protection, but he'd stopped trying to pretend there just wasn't one.

He sighed. "Look, I don't care if you know I have a secret, but you're not going to find out what it is."

Dean pointed at the occupants of Danny's room. "They found out."

The hybrid rolled his eyes. "Sam and Tucker were there and I royally screwed up when Jazz found out."

"So it's not impossible to figure it out." Dean was amused by this. Did this kid really think he could keep him from finding out this secret of his? This trip might be worth it just to find out what this kid was hiding and watch his reaction to someone find out.

"It is now." Dean was silent as Danny just stood there, his arms crossed. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah." Dean turned and walked off as Danny shut his door once more.

Sam was thankful to see his brother returning from upstairs; he was starting to tire just a bit of Jack's ghost blabbering. He wasn't sure just how long he could manage to keep his pleasant conversation up.

Dean however, had no problems cutting Jack off mid-sentence. "What happened to Danny two years ago?"

There was a moment of silence before Maddie spoke up. "He had an accident tin the lab. The kids were down there and I let them be on their own since the portal wasn't working anyway. I don't what they did, but they made it work. I wish they hadn't fixed it on their own though. Danny got caught in the blast when the portal finally opened." Maddie hated remembering that day, she was never able to shake the feeling that she had failed in protecting her son.

"Were there any permanent effects?" Dean hadn't spent much time in labs, but he knew an accident connected to something like a portal was fully capable of leaving long term effects on anyone caught in the middle of it.

"Nothing much. Most of our ghost weaponry and locators tend to hone in on him now, but it's probably just a result of getting caught in a blast of ecto-energy that size. We're honestly lucky he survived at all." Maddie could feel the guilt coming back, but she shoved it to the back of her mind. Danny made it through, that was all that mattered. She quickly composed herself. "Why do you ask?"

"That accident has something to do with what ever Danny's hiding."

* * *

_Yay for sitting on my ass all day doing nothing..._

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	4. Chapter 4

Danny groaned into the cold air of the silent night; his ghost sense had gone off once again, right as he thought he could go home and sleep for the night. Some days, he swore his enemies came out this late at night just so they could watch him fail at life the next day. If that was the intention, then his enemies were successful at at least one thing in their afterlives.

He flew barely a block before he found himself face to face with Klemper, and groaned at the world once more. He had to stay up even later for this idiot? Danny decided that he must have done something to royally piss life off to end up with a night like this; he'd already caught Dean snooping around again earlier.

"Will you be my friend?" Klemper held his arms out, as if he really did think someone was going to give him a hug. No one's really sure if he realizes he'd likely freeze any human who even tried to give the overly friendly and eccentric ghost a hug.

"For the last time, no." Danny sighed before pulling out his thermos; he really wasn't in the mood to waste energy on this guy.

The ghost boy flew back to FentonWorks with every intention of phasing back in through the ceiling of his room and grabbing what little sleep he could before his alarm went off in the morning. His every intention was quickly smashed as a figure he was quickly becoming familiar with called out to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Danny froze at the voice of the family guest. It'd been so long since someone other than Danny had been up on the rooftop that the boy had forgotten it was possible to get up there by human means.

"N-nothing," Danny responded, mentally smacking himself upside the head for such an obvious lie.

Dean was about to call bullshit on Danny's lie, but a much more interesting fact presented itself to Dean's mind. "You're the ghost kid, aren't you?"

Danny wasn't really sure whether to be glad his lie hadn't been called out or worried that Dan had now identified him as the ghost kid. He bit his lip, trying to figure out just how to respond to that. "Yeah, I guess. My name's Phantom though." The hybrid had stopped introducing himself as Danny Phantom a few months ago, his brain having finally decided to inform him that having the same first name for both of his identities really wasn't his brightest idea.

"Phantom, huh?" Dean was studying the ghost in front of him carefully, something at the back of his mind was nagging at hi that he should recognize the person in front of him, but he couldn't figure out where he might have met this kid before. "Any reason why you look familiar?"

Dean was unaware that is was possible for a ghost to pale until the boy in front of him did just that. "I...I mean...I do fight ghosts around town a lot, so maybe you've seen me before..." Danny trailed off, seeing the look on the hunter's face.

"I've been in town two days. I'm calling bullshit on that." Danny backed away from Dean a little, trying to find a his way out of the holle he was slowly digging for himself. "Why do you look familiar, Phantom?"

"I don't know!" Danny had to stop his sigh of relief, at least that lie sounded believable. "Maybe you've just been seeing thing?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that?" Danny just shrugged in response; he honestly didn't know what to make of this guy. "Look, kid. I've seen one hell of a lot of things and I know when I'm just seeing things. Now stop avoiding the question. Why the hell do you look familiar?" Dean was starting to get ever so slightly annoyed with this ghost kid.

Thankfully, Danny was saved from trying to bullshit his way out of this by the bittersweet return of his ghost sense. "Uhh... I gotta go."

Dean watched the ghost kid fly off, noting the blue mist that had come out of his mouth right before he flew off.

Then he face-palmed as he realized he'd just met the ghost hero he and Sam had some to investigate.

Crap. He couldn't blame it on the water anymore.

* * *

_Yeah...this was supposed to come out last night...but...well...I had some eyeballs to claw out and never got around to writing this. I'm gonna try to stick to the posted schedule on my profile from now on!_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_

* * *

_Invisible One_


	5. Chapter 5

School. Thank god.

What had the world come to that made Danny happy to see Monday morning?

Oh yeah, that's right: Family friends snooping around and already getting way too close to putting the pieces together for his liking. It bugged him that Dean had already realized on some level that Phantom looked one hell of a lot like someone else he knew, even if the hunter had yet to realize who. If Dean got too much closer to the truth, Danny was going to have to resort to trying to scare the brothers off and, as clueless as the boy could be, he somehow doubted that would actually work. They were experienced hunters of the supernatural; it'd take one hell of a lot to really scare the shit out of them.

The day went by far too fast though, enough so that Dash's daily pounding was almost worth it just so that Danny could stay away from the suspicion a little longer. Of course, time went by as it always did, eventually leaving the ghost boy to slowly return home with his friends walking dutifully by his side as they always did.

He had this wonderful gut feeling that something was going happen as soon as he got home.

Danny always hated that feeling; it was usually accompanied by the shit hitting the fan.

Danny and his friends walked in as slowly and quietly as both humanly and inhumanly possible. Had he not been overly preoccupied by the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, it might have occurred to him that going intangible and flying up to his room might just be quieter than say...walking through the front door with the ghost detecting security systems in place?

The hybrid groaned, knowing that he honestly should have guessed. His over excited parents had guests over and were garunteed to set up more ghost defenses than normal. Life just hated him, didn't it?

The Fenton elders were on the scene instantly, weapons blazing, Tucker laughing in the background and a certain Goth girl elbowing the boy rather harshly.

Dean poked his head out of the kitchen, a very distinct "what the hell?" on his face.

Danny's hand flew to the back of his neck as it always did when he felt flustered. "Hey mom, dad... You know how this stuff always goes crazy around me." He was slightly worried. He knew his parents wouldn't question it, but he wasn't so sure the hunters in the kitchen would buy it.

And just as he thought, Dean questioned it immediately. "That ghost hunting crap always goes crazy around him?" Danny watched in horror as Dean started clicking more and more pieces together. "When did this start?"

"I think it was around the time of the accident, actually," his mother oh so helpfully remembered.

"And it never occurred to you that this might be from the accident?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering just why they'd never bothered to look farther into this. "You might want to check that out, you know."

"We gave him a thorough examination following the accident and found nothing wrong," Maddie said, slightly insulted that anyone might even begin to think she and her husband hadn't looked into the effects the portal accident might have had on their son. "The only last effect is that the ghost gear has a tendency to give us false alarms when he's around, no doubt a side effect of being exposed to that much contamination."

The logic made as much sense as anything else Dean had seen since he'd gotten into this screwed up town. Sure, he knew a lot about the supernatural, but the brand of ghosts found in Amity park just wasn't something he knew much about. Frankly, he wasn't even fully convinced they were ghosts, and that wasn't even touching on the anomaly that was Phantom.

"Maybe it is just left over contamination," Dean said, though he wasn't really convinced that was the case and Danny could tell he wasn't sold on the story his parents had to feed him. The hybrid had a feeling that the best thing he could do was keep his mouth shut before he said something stupid and try and keep Phantom as far off the radar as possible. At the rate things were going, Dean would have Danny figured out in a week if Danny couldn't find a way of shaking the hunter off his trail.

Dean shrugged, deciding it wasn't really worth fighting over. Besides, the whiskey he'd stashed in his suitcase sounded much more desirable that walking into another of Jack's ghost rants. His brother had an amused look on his face when Dean entered the guest room.

"Don't tell me you're losing your touch, Dean." The hunter just stared at his brother with one of those "what the fuck are you talking about?" faces. "The kid? He's Phantom. I'm just waiting for his parents to figure it out."

"And what has driven you to this conclusion?" His brother had some good intuition sometimes, but this was going a little too far to be believed.

"Just watch him. He's not the worst at keeping secrets, but God knows he could use some help."

"God knows you need some sleep. I think you're going a little delirious there, Sam." They'd both seen some weird shit, but that theory was too fucked up for even him to believe.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "What ever you say, but I'm telling you he's Phantom."

"Alright. Let's assume you're not bat-shit crazy for a second. If Danny is Phantom, why the hell wouldn't he tell his parents?"

"They're ghost hunters, Dean. What would you do?"

Dean still stuck to his denial. There was no way in hell the Fentons' living son could be the dead Phantom. God, his brother needed some sleep before he went any crazier.

* * *

_Woah._

_What is this?_

_Could it be the mystical thing they call an "update?" o_O_

_Comments and feedback are as welcome as always! :D_


End file.
